


The First and The Last Place

by orphan_account



Series: Yata Misaki,And Fushimi Saruhiko [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Death, Forgiveness, M/M, Sad, Sadness, Suicide, Tigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: imagine Your Otp Doing the Forehead Thing,Now Imagine Them Doing the forehead thing as One of Them is Dying in there Arms/Badly Hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Know My writing is Bad(If You feel like telling me Different I know your Lying)I Just Like it,and Have some good idea's so Here you Go anime Lovers :)

"I-Idiot Monkey..."Yata's Voice Barely a Whisper

"Mis-aki?.."Fushimi Matches Yata's Tone,As Blood splatters against his uniform(it's Going to stain,He'll Need a New one)  
Yata's Body Hits the solid concrete Ground. Blood seeping from the Huge gash on his stomach,His Breaths Harsh hands Shaking as They search for something to grip onto 

Clashes in the background but He Doesn't Hear them.Fushimi Doesn't pay attention even when Awashima Calls His Name

"Saru.."Pain..That's All That Voice Says Pain

"Saru.."Pain..Again Pain,As Yata Lays There Bleeding Out,Fushimi falls to his Knees,putting hand on the wound Trying to Stop the Bleeding(He knows Its No Use)Yata's Covers In Blood Not Others Like it once was This Time the Blood is his Own.

"Idiot...Monkey..Stop"Yata's Breath hitches,on the Last word sounding afraid(Does he not want to Die?)

Fushimi Hands Fall to his Sides,Tears Well up in Both there Eyes,As There Foreheads Press together

"I'm.. Sorry Saru..You aren't a Traitor I..Lo--"Yata's Voice Cuts Off before he can Say the last word,His breaths Slow Eyes Unblinking

"I Love You to...Misaki.."

There forehead's Stay together  
The First and Last Place He touched On Misaki...His Misaki as The Life Softly fades From the smaller Boy's body,Skin Cold,chest still


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When You Lost the One Love It Feels like Your heart Being Ripped out of Your Chest

When the Clashing Stops,The Rain and the wind Hault. As Horma has Lost their Vanguard and Fushimi Lost This Best Friend..Not Only His Best Friend But the Love The Love he won't ever Find Again That's How we Find Ourselves At the Top of this Building,The Same one Tatara Died on.The Same One You'll see in the News as People Try to Stop,The Blue From Being with the one he Loves.

"FUSHIMI!Get Down Right Now That's an Order From the Captain!"Seri Speaks(Yelling?)as Fushimi Stands on the Edge,Thinking Thinking How all of This is The Colorless King's Fault!and How If He Didn't Kill Tatara So Many People..Would be alive No..the only one who Mattered was Misaki..The only one who Mattered to Him the one He's Doing it for 

"If You insist"Fushimi Inches closer and Closer to the drop off The Edge

"DO YOU THINK YATA WOULD WANT THIS?"The bartender,Horma Bartender The friend of the Red King..Mitoko 

"..Misaki"

"Yes!You Love him?Don't you?"

"How can you Love Someone that is Dead..Unless your Dead Yourself"

That was the Last words Spoken by Saruhiko as he wanted To Be with His Misaki Once again.. Not wanting not being able to Live without The Smaller Boy


End file.
